The Girl in Grain
by SouthernMysticalSummerNights
Summary: Who is Ariadne Abernathy? And does this District 9 victor have any connections to District 12? Well read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_"Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death." – Unknown_

* * *

"The winner of the 69th annual hunger games, the District 9 tribute, Ariadne Abernathy!" A voice said, after Sawyer killed himself, dying in my arms, they had to sedate me to get me on that hoovercraft, because I was crying and screaming so bad.

I gasped awake, panting. I reminded myself that I was in my own bed, in my own house, in the Victor's Village of District 9, I wasn't in the arena anymore. My life was defiantly screwed up. Before my games, which was almost 4 years ago, I didn't know much about my parents other than the fact that my mother died when I was 3 years old.

My grandmother (Ironically enough, my father's mother) raised me from then out, with my uncle Ashton, helping out from time-to-time. I didn't know that my father was the 50th hunger games victor from District 12, Haymitch Abernathy (yes, THE Haymitch Abernathy whom is known for being drunk every year), until Snow announced it on national television the night before my games, during the interview.

I was later told, by my mentor, Rhys, that while I was in the arena, Snow called him and Haymitch into his office and told them everything about what he did with Haymitch's family. Rhys also told me when I got out of the arena, while I was still in the hospital, that Snow made him believe that his mother, brother and girlfriend (my mother) was dead.

But in reality, Snow took them away and placed them in District 9 (where my grandmother is originally from), not planning on revealing this to my father that he had a daughter and that his mother and brother were indeed alive and well in District 9. It wasn't like that he would find out, as the districts weren't supposed to mingle (expect under special cases), until I was reaped. It was his cruel joke of a much more amusing entertainment (which I suspect that he had something to do with my reaping), the newfound daughter of a victor in another district being reaped only 17 years (when I was 15) after her father. Ugg, sickening.

But that wasn't even the worse part of it all. My lover, Sawyer Dalton, from District 7. I met him during training; day one, and I couldn't help but to fall in love with him then. He was charming, polite, protective, and handsome and he was very sweet towards me. Our games lasted 4 ½ months, and we were the last two people remaining.

He killed himself so I could win; so I could raise our baby. Amaryllis Abernathy Dalton. She just turned 3 years old and she's the apple of my eye; she has her daddy's chocolate brown hair and dark forest green eyes, but she looks like me in facial features.

Anyway, I didn't get a chance to talk to my father before I left to go back home, as he left as soon as his tributes were killed, he had to go back with the bodies or coffins, or whatever was left of them. Although, I did get to speak with him during my victory tour. Even though we don't get to talk much, or anything like that, I do call him "dad," and he talks to his mother and brother every once in a while.

I looked at my clock and groaned when it read 4:30 AM, I couldn't get back to sleep and I groaned again when I realized that it was reaping day for the 72nd games. Instead, I decide to get ready for this "pleasant day." I flipped the covers off of me and decide to go get a shower.

When I got out, I dried myself off and put on my make-up, nothing heavy, just enough that it brings out my eyes, which I got from my father. Then I brush out my long curly golden blonde hair, choosing to leave it down for today.

I dressed in a simple white short sleeved dress with gold stitching and some gold flats that my stylist had sent over (even after 4 years he still styled for the same district). I then packed a small duffle bag and clipped my capitol victor/mentor name card onto the pocket. Only mentors could carry their own bags to take to the capitol.

"Mommy." Amaryllis stood in the door of my bedroom, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning baby." I walked over and picked her up, kissing her head. She laid her head on my shoulder and I carried her back to her room so I could get her dressed. I got her cleaned up a little bit and dressed her in a little yellow sunflower sundress and matching sandals. I brushed her hair and gave it a French braid.

By now, it was 8 Am, and so I took my daughter went to the kitchen and ate breakfast (curtsey of grandma). The reaping's started at noon, but mentors were expected to be there 2 hours earlier to help prepare. When it was time, I hugged my grandmother goodbye and leaned down to Amaryllis's level. "Mommy's gotta go now, but I promise I'll be back soon, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay mommy." She said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"Love you too mommy."

I told my grandmother goodbye again and walked to the justice building and asked a peacekeeper if they could get my bag to the train and to my room. He nodded and took it.

Rhys showed up a few minutes later, even though we had 2 other victors from 9, Rhys and I are usually the mentors, and I took over for Goren after I won. "Morning Ariadne." He said.

I gave my former mentor a smile. "Morning Rhys." Rhys was 60 years old and he won the 29th hunger games at 17 years old.

"How's that beautiful little girl of yours?" He asked warmly.

I smiled. "She's good, I just hate leaving her."

Gemma, the escort for District 9 walked in. Gemma didn't go overboard on the "beauty" like all other capitol people, but she did have big green hair. "Rhys, Ariadne." She greeted.

"Gemma." I said as Rhys nodded.

"Let's begin shall we?" She asked, and walked away. I rolled my eyes, I couldn't stand most capitol people, and I could barely tolerate Gemma.

Sighing, I followed Gemma out on the stage, where the town was gathered and the camera crews ready. I took my seat on one side of the mayor and Rhys took his seat on the other side of him. Much to my distaste, Gemma sat next to me.

I got bored during Mayor Twill's speech, but I didn't let it show. "And now for our Escort, Gemma Trinket." He said, clapping his hands. Rhys and I did half-heartedly, while most people didn't.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 72nd annual hunger games." Gemma said. "And the mentors for District 9, Rhys Miller, victor of the 29th games and Ariadne Abernathy, victor of the 67th games." She greeted us each, publicly with the custom hug and kiss on each cheek.

She went on with her speech of the hunger games and Panem. "Now, ladies first." She said and reached her hand in the bowel that I figured held the girls names. "Soliel Thatcher." She said. Several people started turning back and I saw a girl come from the 15 age group and walk up on stage, she had red curls and blue eyes, a very pretty girl. Gemma shook her hand and then reached into the other bowel and take out a name.

"Barley Deere." She called out and my eyes almost widen. I believe I knew the Deere family. I searched the crowds and caught my grandmother's eye, where she was standing with Amaryllis and she in turn, nodded, confirming it.

Barley, aged 17, walked up on stage, he had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He shook hands with Gemma and then with Soliel. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you, the 72nd District 9 tributes, Soliel Thatcher and Barley Deere. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds forever be in your favor." Gemma said, and the tributes were whisked away inside by peacekeepers.

Rhys and I exchanged glances with each other as Gemma went on about capitol drama as we followed her off the stage and to the train. "I'll see you for supper." She said, heading off to her quarters to do who knows what. I sighed and headed to my room to freshen up and change into a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

I went back to the dining cart just in time for dinner, I was the second to arrive, as Rhys was already there. Soon, Barley and Soliel joined us. Rhys and I studied them for a few minutes. "What are your strengths? Your weaknesses?" I finally asked.

They looked at each other with solemn faces. "I know herbs and I've done gymnastics from an early age." Soliel replied quietly and softly.

Barley shrugged. "I've worked alongside my father and older brothers my whole life." He said and I nodded, my uncle Ashton was head over the group of workers that the Deere's were part of. Just then, Gemma came in and supper started.

"Shall we watch a recap of the reapings?" Gemma asked, once we were all done eating. I shrugged, not that we had much of a choice anyway.

We headed to the main compartment with the TV, I sat in a chair while the others were on couches. District 1 as well as District 2 both had volunteers. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes that was pretty much typical of career districts. District 3 went by and up came 4, but unlike 1 and 2, they didn't have volunteers. And both Mags and Finnick had grim expressions on their faces as the tributes were called. Finnick was my best friend, like a brother to me, and my daughter calls him "Uncle Fin." (and only Mags and I knew what the capitol made him do).

Districts 5 and 6 went by and then District 7 won last year, the victor being Johanna Mason, she was the type of person I could easily get along with, she was offered the same type of deal that was offered to Finnick and then to me, she refused it, and she lost her whole family because of it. District 8 went by without much distraction, and then our district, 10 and 11 went by and then finally, District 12.

I watched as their escort, Effie Trinket, sister to Gemma, give her speech and announce Haymitch Abernathy, and I winced as my father arrived late, and drunk, nearly tripping up the steps. I sighed and put my head in my hands as Gemma and Rhys looked at me sympathetically, if only my grandmother could see this. "Wait, did she say Abernathy?" Soliel asked, looking at me.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, he's my father, it's a long and complicated story." I said.

We all went to bed after that and were all silent at the breakfast table that morning before an avox took my bag this morning, I had grabbed a pair of jeans, my boots and a long sleeved shirt to change into and my name tag.


	2. Chapter 2

_A baby girl...one of the most beautiful miracles in life, one of the greatest joys we can ever know, and one of the reasons why there is a little extra sunshine, laughter and happiness in your world today. - Author Unknown_

* * *

Soon, the train was pulling into the station. We kept Soleil and Barley away from the windows. "Now, once we get there, you'll be placed into the hands of your prep teams." I informed them. "Now, I wish I could say it's not going to be that bad, but sadly, I can't"

Once we arrived, and the train stopped, our tributes were whisked away once more and handed off to the horrors of their prep teams. And so, Rhys and I headed to the victor's hangout room. Districts two, three, four, five, seven, one and ten (and obviously us) have arrived.

Now we were just waiting on six, eight, eleven and twelve, twelve probably being the last. Rhys went off to talk to Beetee and Wiress and I flopped down on a couch next to Finnick. He started to say something, but I knew him well enough to know what he was about to say. "Don't even start the crap, doesn't work on me." I said as he gave off a grin.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding too sorry at all. "How's it been going?" He asked. He knew of Sawyer and what had happened, and how much I still missed him.

"Same old, same old, Amaryllis is keeping me busy as usual." I said. "And you?" I asked, with an underlying tone.

He sighed. "I'm okay, just bringing my focus back to these tributes." He said, and I nodded. "How are things going with your father?" He finally asked.

"We talk every now and then, at least when he's just a little sober." I said. My father is trying to get to know me, and my daughter. After about a year of getting to know him, I started addressing him as dad, rather than Haymitch. He doesn't mind, I think it makes it a little more real for him. But the best thing about it (and the most amusing, to me that is) was that Amaryllis addressed him as 'grandpa.'

It wasn't long before districts six and eight arrived. Johanna from seven arrived from wherever she was wandering around at and sat in a chair next to me.

"I've arrived, the party can now begin." Chaff, from District 11 arrived, drunk, followed in pursuit by Seeder and my father. Johanna scoffed while I threw something at him square between the eyes.

"In your dreams." I remarked.

He pouted and put his hands over his heart. "But-but Ariadne, I'm hurt." He said.

I shrugged. "Not my problem."

Finnick had to cover his laughter while my father had an amused smirk on his face.

"Abernathy." Johanna said looking at me. "I think we'll get along beautifully." She said.

"I believe so too Mason." I told her, while Seeder rolled her eyes at the other victor and took a seat.

Then everyone broke up into their own groups so to speak. The careers (minus four), Mags, Rhys, Beetee and Wiress, and Finnick, Johanna and I along with district eleven (much to Johanna's dismay) and my father.

"How do you guys put up with them every year?" Johanna asked, jabbing a thumb at Chaff and my father, I presumed she meant their drunken states.

I shrugged. "I kind of have to when it comes to my father, but with Chaff, I usually ignore him." I said.

"We all do." Finnick added, bumping shoulders with me. I managed to push him off the couch and gave him an innocent smile when he glared at me, but he didn't stay mad long.

"You like him don't you?" Johanna asked me, as we went to get our lunch. I looked at her confused.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Odair." She replied. I almost choked on the water that I was drinking.

"Finnick? He's my best friend." I said. "Like a brother to me, which is why my daughter calls him Uncle Fin." I sighed. "I'm still not over my daughter's father. And I never will be."

She looked at me and nodded softly. "Sawyer right?" He was from her District; so obviously, she knew of him.

I nodded. "Yeah." Johanna looked like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything, so she just hugged me.

"I'll bring her with me next time so you can meet her."

She smiled. "I look forward to it."

A few hours later, it was time for the parade. Rhys and I gave our tributes some last minute tips before going to the area where the victors were to gather. After Snow's speech, many of the victors and I spilt up. Rhys and I headed down to retrieve our tributes.

A few short days later, the games began. On day 18 into the games Fin left with his tribute's body. The games lasted 27 days, Soleil, my tribute won. Soon, Rhys, Soleil and I finally went back home to our District, and grandma was waiting for me with my daughter.

"MOMMY!" Amaryllis struggled to get out of my grandmother's arms, and at my gesture, grandma let her down and she ran over to me, hugging my legs. I chuckled and picked her up. "Hi baby, mommy missed you."

She put her arms around my neck. "I missed you too." Still holding her with one arm with her on my hip, I picked up my duffle bag and put it on my free shoulder and I walked over to my grandma and gave her a one-armed hug and then we headed home.

I took her with me on the victory tour for Soleil, I didn't want to leave her at home again, and Johanna could meet her; I wanted mine and Sawyer's daughter to see where her daddy came from, a chance to see the other Districts.

First up, was district 12. I looked out the window at my daughter, whom had just gotten a bath and dressed. "Are you ready to see grandpa?" I asked her.

She grinned and nodded, doing a little jump.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mother's love is peace. It need not be acquired, it need not be deserved. -Erich Fromm_

* * *

Our first district was district 12. I looked out the window of the train as we were arriving. And I hoped that my father would be somewhat sober, I had told him that I would be bringing Amaryllis with me. Although in the past, he had usually been sober every time I brought her around.

We stepped off the train, and my 3-year-old clung to my legs as we stepped off. I reached down and picked her up as we were escorted to the justice building. The mayor and my father were there to greet us as Gemma, Soleil and I walked in.

"Granpa!" Amaryllis squealed and I set her down, so she could go greet her grandfather, who knelt down to her level and picked her up.

"Amari." He greeted her and tickled her stomach a little. My dad hugged me a bit before giving me a pointed look.

"You're torturing this kid with her name."

"What? I liked the meaning."

"She's gonna get teased from the other kids."

"It's better than my name."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with your name. I've always liked it."

I gave my father a questioningly look. He sighed a bit. "Your mother asked one day about names I liked. I told her that Ariadne was one name I always liked."

I was going to say something, but Gemma told me that it was time for Soleil to give her speech. "Go on, I'll watch Amari for you."

I nodded. "Thanks." I said, before stepping off the side to coach Soleil through her speech. "It'll be fine. Just remember what we told you." I said, handing her a piece of paper. "Gemma put together one for you." Though I had to help Gemma through it a bit as well. "Just remember, be polite and respectful and you're home free."

"Okay." She nodded and took a breath. I nodded to Gemma as she led Soleil to the stage.

"How's she taking it?" I heard my father ask.

"As well as can be expected." I tilted my head a bit. "Better than I did for sure."

It was getting dark by the time we started to get ready to leave for the next district, which would be district 11 in the morning, district 10 for the afternoon and district 8 for that evening.

My dad hugged me before we left. "I'll see you next time." He said.

"Okay, bye dad."

"Bye granpa." Amaryllis said, she was tired, and it was time for her bath and bed.

That next day passed pretty quickly, and it would be just a couple more hours before stopping in 7. I had woken at 8 AM, and looked over at my sleeping daughter, and I couldn't help but to smile. This little girl got me through the everyday struggles of life, and she gave me a reason to live.

I got up and went to get my shower (as I'd given Amaryllis a bath last night) and got dressed. I pulled on an aqua blue tiered lace sundress and brushed my hair and left it loosely down. I also pulled on my lace white flats. Then I went and got Amaryllis up to get her dressed. I put a butterflies and polka dotted sundress with a pink ribbon and some pink sandals. I brushed her brown curls and let her hair stay down.

We headed down to the breakfast area and ate before the train stopped at District 7. We stepped off, me carrying my daughter for the time being, and we were led to their Justice building. Once in, I set Amaryllis down, but taking her hand. Once Johanna saw me, she gave me a hug. "Long time no see." She grinned.

"Hey Johanna, good to see you too." I chuckled. "Anyway, this here is Amaryllis; my daughter." The District 7 victor smiled and bent down to Amaryllis's level and greeted her before standing back up.

"I barely knew Sawyer, and I only saw him a handful of times in school, but, by God, I swear, anyone can look at her and tell that she's his daughter."

I nodded. "Yeah, she's a spitting image of him."

Johanna smiled sadly. "But she looks like you too. She's a perfect little match of the two of you." She shook her head. "Sawyer doesn't have any family left anymore. As you probably know, he lost 4 of his older siblings in previous games before his own."

I nodded, Sawyer did tell me about that. "Yeah, it was a very sad story to hear. He told me that his mother had died when he was 7, but I thought his father was still living?" I remembered seeing him during my Victory tour, and he had told me some things about Sawyer as a child and had given me a few things for his grandchild when it was born.

Johanna shook her head. "Not anymore, he was killed by Peacekeepers a couple years ago." She sighed and told me the story of what he had done to cause him to be killed. Since we still had a few hours before Soleil would give her speech, Johanna took Amaryllis and I around the local area to talk for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

_A mentor enables a person to achieve. A hero shows what achievement looks like. -John C. Mather_

* * *

Our last stop before going home was the Capitol, a victory party for Soleil. I had managed the not so formal wear, can't say the same for Soleil though. My former stylist let me get away with a simple peach pink gown and he'd even whipped a little something up for Amaryllis too. A lavender gown with a flowered collar.

Gemma came over to us at the party for Soleil. "Soleil dear, Snow wants to see you in his office. He says you may bring Ariadne if you wish." She said.

"Please?" Soleil asked me and I nodded, picking Amaryllis up, holding her close to me. I didn't want her near Snow, but I didn't want her out of my sight either. An official led us to his office and knocked.

"Come in." Snow said, and we did so. "Miss Thatcher, congratulations on your victory." He said. "And Miss Abernathy. Nice to see you again." He said, gesturing for us to take a seat, as we did so; I sat, pulling my daughter onto my lap.

"Miss Thatcher, I'm offering you a deal. Some of the citizens of the capitol have found you quite charming. I want you to provide services to them as you will." He said.

Her eyes widened a little. She knew what he meant, and so did I, and I was not very impressed. "And if I don't?" She asked, her voice becoming shaky.

"Oh you don't have to of course." He said, standing up and walking to look around window, placing his hands behind his back, his back facing us. "But what would become of your beautiful little sisters? And your parents? Hmm?" He asked.

"Can-can I have a moment to decide please?" She asked. "Of course Miss Thatcher, and if it makes you feel better, you may talk to your mentor." He said, "I'll be back in 5 minutes for your decision."

She looked at me with a scared look. I sighed and told her of what I knew about my friends without giving their names away.. "So he'll kill my family if I don't?" She asked.

I nodded. "I really wish I could say no, but more than likely, he will." I told her, she nodded. Snow, true to his word came back a few minutes later.

"I've came to a decision." She said. "I'll do it." She whispered.

He nodded. "Excellent." He said. "I'll send word of when I require your services, but they won't come until you become of the age of 16." He said, and told us we could go. We stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh and Miss Abernathy." He said. I turned back to him. "I am truly sorry about your lover, I really am. It's a shame that your daughter has to grow up without a father." I nodded and thanked him, even though there was something underlying in his voice, like he knew something I didn't, and he took pleasure in that. Once back outside, Soleil finally broke down and started crying. I set my child down and took her into my arms.

"Shh, it's okay, it'll all be okay." I sighed again, before the gears started in my head again. I knew Finnick was here, in the Capitol, I had seen him earlier. "Okay, c'mon. We have a visit we need to make." Soleil looked at me, curiously, but she said nothing as she nodded, and sniffled.

We headed back to the remake center and I led her up to the elevator, and pressed 4, and the doors closed and came to an open on the 4th floor. I knocked on the door, praying that Fin was in and moments later, Finnick opened the door, looking sleepy-eyed. "Ariadne? Soleil? What?" But he greeted my giggling daughter nonetheless.

"Finnick, we have a situation." I told him, after he led us to the couch and explained what just happened with Snow. "I didn't know what else to do, so I brought her here."

Finnick frowned after listening to the story and sighed. "Yeah, it's okay, and you were right to bring her to me. I can help her out." He said. I looked at Soleil who looked nervous. I put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, it's okay, it's not the end of the world." I tried reassuring her. "Fin will help you out, he's one of the good guys."

Soleil nodded. "Okay." She nodded.

I stood with Amaryllis. "I need to get her back up to bed." I told them. "I'll see you in the morning Soleil. "See ya Fin." They both nodded and I headed back up to the 9th floor.

Now, it was almost reaping time for the third quarter quell, aka, the 75th annual hunger games and he wasn't doing anything remotely similar as he did with my father's games last year. This time, he was drawing from the current pool of victors and two children; meaning, 4 tributes, 2 victors and two fresh. I sighed, there was no way this could work out very well. It was stupid if you asked me, but then again, the games were always stupid.

After agonizing weeks of waiting, it was finally reaping day. Soon, my phone ran as I laid in bed wide awake at 3:30 am. I looked at the caller I.D. Johanna.

"Yeah?" I asked, answering it.

"I didn't wake you did I?" she asked, but she didn't sound like she really cared if she did or not.

"No, I've been up for the last 20 minutes." I said. We talked for a while until I need to get off. "Hey, I'll see you at the training center. I need to call my dad and make sure he's going to be presentable." I said.

I could almost see Johanna rolling her eyes. She snorted "Alright. Good luck." She said.

It was now 5:00 when I called my dad. "Ariadne Elizabeth Abernathy. It's 5 am for heaven's sake." He grogged.

I had to smile at his use of my full name. "It's reaping day dad. The third quarter quell." I replied. "I beg of you, please stay sober today."

"But Ariadne." He started.

"Dad." I warned.

"Fine." He sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Fathers can seem powerful and overwhelming to their daughters. Let her see your soft side. Express your feelings and reactions. Te ll her where you came from and how you got there. Let her see that you have had fears, failures, anxious times, hurts, just like hers, even though you may look flawless to her."_

 _-Stella Chess_

* * *

My dad warned me a few weeks ago of an upcoming rebellion that was coming soon – and fast, and he had planned with Rhys and me, and Finnick, Johanna, and basically everyone that was not Katniss and Peeta, about the plans with Plutarch Heavensbee, minus Districts 1 and 2.

So, he advised me to bring Amaryllis with me this year, that after this year, nothing would be the same ever again. I couldn't let my grandma or uncle know, and that was alright, but I would have to be secretive around them and with my packing. Thankfully, my one duffle bag was quite big; as it needed to, as sometimes the games lasted for weeks, sometimes months.

I climbed out of bed after getting off the phone with my dad and picked up my bag out of my closet and set it on my bed, just throwing clothes (after I folded them up) and other stuff into it, especially the important and sentimental stuff, as I would have no clue how long we would be gone or what would happen while we were gone. I decided to go ahead and get ready after zipping my bag up.

I brushed my hair and my teeth and then went over to get dressed. I pulled on the strapless pink floral dress and then just a pair of simple pink flip flops and then moved on to Amaryllis's room. She was still sleeping, but I grabbed out her bag and quickly put some of her clothes, toys, blankets and stuff in her bag and zipped it up.

I got her up to get her dressed. I settled on a rainbow twirl summer sundress for her and white sandals. I brushed her hair and parted it to where half of it was up and braided and the other half down.

After getting her ready, I grabbed the bags and got her down to breakfast and once we ate, we headed for the town square. I set my almost 6 year old down once we reached the Justice Building. The peacekeepers let me through with her, and we were led over to some benches just off the stage with some chairs and I sat down, pulling my daughter down on my lap. I put my arms around her and she leaned her head back on me. It wasn't long before Rhys and Soliel joined us, Soliel beside me and Rhys behind me.

After everyone was gathered, the mayor started his long freaking speech and then the District 9 escort, Octavia Holden started speaking, I could barely stand the girl, she aggravated the heck outta me. I missed Gemma.

Finally, she started with the victors. She started to reach her hand in the bowl and pulled out the first slip. "Soleil Thatcher!" She called out. My eyes flickered to the girl beside me and she gave an unhappy groan and stood after a moment.

"Maybe I can get a break for once eh?" She muttered to me as she passed me and headed up on stage. And I knew what she was talking about; her job for the capitol.

Once she was up there, Octavia reached in the other bowl for the male victors. "Goren Mallov!" Goren had won the games just a couple years before Rhys, but he was like 15 years old or something like that at the time. Goren stood and made his way up on stage. "Now the reaping for the victors are over." She said. "If we could have the mentors to come up on stage."

Now that was our clue for Rhys and me to go up on stage. We took our seats in the usual mentor chairs, and Amaryllis had fallen asleep. These type of things usually bored her out. Octavia reached into the bowl containing the tribute girls this time. "Ceres Wheat!" A girl with long red hair and tanned skin came up on stage. Octavia greeted her and then she pulled out the boy's name from the last bowl. "Barric Abernathy!"

My eyes grew wide. My cousin was just reaped. Frantic, my eyes quickly found my grandmother and uncle, and they were in disbelief, my aunt in tears. Shakily, Barric made his way up the steps. Before too much longer, Octavia finished up the ceremony and the 4 were swept off to rooms in the Justice Building.

Rhys looked at me as we started to head for the train. "I know that you want to mentor Barric. He's all yours."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Once up on the train, Rhys and I started to head to the dining area. By this time, Amaryllis had awoken, so she was walking alongside me and I had her hand in mind. I took a seat and my daughter sat beside me. Once the tributes were on the train, Octavia led them in here.

"Goren and Soliel already know what to expect, and we know their strengths and weaknesses." Rhys said, looking at Ceres and Barric. "Now what are yours?"

As it turned out, Ceres was good at hiding, and Barric was good with hand-to-hand combat, which I didn't even know. When I questioned this; Barric just smiled sheepishly and told me that he never had wanted to tell me that, as he was afraid I would think that he was getting in trouble. I kind of thought that, but Barric was a good kid, at 17 years old, he was a very hard worker.

After supper, we went and checked out the reapings from the other districts. From one, Cashmere and Gloss for the victors, and some kids named Tourmaline and Platinum for the tributes. District two, the victors being Enobaria and Brutus, both pretty savage if you think about it, and have actually seen their games, and the tributes went by the names of Ruby and Ryker. From three, Rhys good friends, Wiress and Beetee and the children, Techa and Huxley.

From 4, I groaned when Finnick was reaped, and my eyes widened when Annie had been called, but Mags quickly volunteered in her place. Molly and Dace were the tributes called. From 5 it was Gitta and Easton for the victors and Bates and Watt for the tributes.

Both District 6's victors reaped, were Morphling addicts by the names of Kiva and Martian. The children that the escort were called Taxi and Byke.

I sighed and groaned again upon another friend of mine, Johanna was reaped. Great, all of my friends destined to die out there. Also reaped along with her was Blight and the two children being Piper and Grover. From 8 was Cecelia, a sweet middle-aged woman and mother and Woof. Velvet and Caddis were the new tributes.

From district 10, yet another friend of mine, Rosamond was reaped, along with her mentor, Lester, and Merona and Marshall were the next to be called.

From 11, my dad's friends, Chaff and Seeder were reaped, as was Chaff's daughter, Amira and a boy, Spud.

Finally, from 12, as everyone knew, Katniss was reaped. I nearly had a heart attack when Effie called out Haymitch Abernathy. But (bad, I know) I sighed in relief when Peeta volunteered in his place. The two kids were Minerva Rivers and Colton Lakes. Both of those kids looked scared to death, and I didn't blame them.

Once it was all over, everyone started to head to bed, but I pulled Barric aside. "Hey." I told him. "I'll find a way to get you out of that arena." I told him. "I'll make sure of it."

He nodded and just hugged me before I sent him off to bed. Then I picked up Amaryllis. "Alright, C'mon, time for bed."


End file.
